Am Fluss
by Dallie
Summary: [OneShot] Ein Mädchen ist in den Ferien bei seinen Großeltern. Beim Spazieren gehen wird sie auf eine Gestalt am anderen Ufer des Flusses aufmerksam.


_Der Junge gehört mir nicht. Das Mädchen schon._

_Das ist glaube ich mein aller erster OneShot gewesen. Ich weiß noch das die Idee nicht komplett von mir war sondern eine Mischung aus dem Gefühl und der Atmosphere von vielen anderen FFs. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. _

* * *

_**Der Fluss**_

Sie wusste nicht was sie so an ihm faszinierte, was sie jeden Abend dazu drängte ihn zu suchen. Er sah ehrlichgesagt sehr gut aus. Er hatte längeres schwarzes Haar was ihm mit schon beinahe beiläufiger Eleganz in die Augen fiel, ganz zu schweigen von dem nahtlosen Umhang den er immer über dem schwarzen T-Shirt und der dünnen Jeans an hatte. Aber das war es nicht.

Sich den eigenen Umhang enger um den Leib schlingend verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust um den beißenden Wind abzuhalten der über das dunkle Wasser wehte. Wenn sie nur ein kleines Stückchen weiter zu den schützenden Bäumen gegangen wäre, würde sie aus dem Wind sein.

Aber dann würde sie ihn nicht mehr sehen.

Und das war der einzige Grund dafür warum sie wieder zum Fluss gekommen war.

Er stand an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Wassers, eine Sammlung an Steinen in den Händen haltend und den verlassenen Wasserweg hinunterstarrend. Normalerweise war es hier sehr belebt. Viele Kinder tobten hier am Ufer herum oder Fußgänger fütterten von der Brücke aus die Zeit zu Zeit vorbeikommenden Stockenten.

Aber am Heiligen Abend war keine Menschenseele zu sehen und wohltuende Stille legte sich über das gesamte Flussufer. Nur der fremde Junge ließ seine Steine übers Wasser springen.

Er war ziemlich gut darin, sinnte sie nach, einem Stein drei … vier … fünfmal über den Fluss springen zu sehen bevor er unter der Oberfläche verschwand.

Übung macht den Meister, sagte ihre Großmutter immer, und nach der letzten Woche zu urteilen hatte er ziemlich viel Übung.

Ihre Ferien bei ihren Großeltern verbringend war sie am zweiten Morgen den Fluss entlang gewandert um sich an den vielen vor Vorfreude auf das Weihnachtsfest strahlenden Gesichtern zu erfreuen.

Doch dann wurde ihr doch langweilig und sie ging noch ein ganzes Stück weiter den Fluss entlang.

Eine Bewegung auf der anderen Seite hatte sie aufmerksam gemacht. Dort war es wo sie den Jungen zuerst gesehen hatte. Er schien ungefähr im gleichen Alter wie sie zu sein.

Sie hörte schon die Stimme ihrer Mutter in ihrem Kopf wie sie sie vor Fremde warnte.

Aber da war etwas, was sie ihn Stunden lang dabei beobachten lies wie er die Steine über die Oberfläche springen ließ.

Am nächsten Tag kam sie wieder, genau so wie an dem Tag darauf und dem Tag darauf. Er stand immer an der selben Stelle.

Also stiel sie sich an Heilig Abend nach einer Weile von den Festaktivitäten fort um einen flüchtigen Blick auf den seltsamen Jungen zu erhaschen. Er war wieder da, aber heute war etwas anders als sonst. Er warf heute keine Steine sondern er saß einfach nur mit angewinkelten Beinen im Graß. Sie konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, aber da war etwas so verlassenes an der einsamen Gestalt, das ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Hatte er denn keine Familie mit der er Weihnachten feiern konnte?

Nicht den Blick von ihm wendend kam sie langsam über die Brücke auf ihn zu.

Erschrocken schaute er auf als das Knarren der Holzbrücke die Stille des frühen Morgens durchbrach. Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Glitzerndes Grau traf auf warmes Braun. Der Augenblick hätte eine Minute oder eine Stunde dauern können, sie hätte es nicht sagen können. In seinen Augen glimmte so etwas wie Trotz … aber auch endlose Einsamkeit, so schien es ihr.

Schließlich wehte eine besonders starke Böe ihr ihre langen dunklen Haare ins Gesicht und der Moment war verloren.

Als sie wieder aufblickte starrte er wieder auf den Fluss. Zögernd kam sie Schritt für Schritt näher und setzte sich schließlich neben ihn.

Schweigend starrten sie gemeinsam auf das dunkle Wasser, aber es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen, sondern einfaches, tiefes Einverstehen. Ohne Worte waren sie einfach nur füreinander da.

Zusammen saßen sie im Gras und beobachteten wie eine neue Nacht anbrach, die Nacht in der Sirius Black zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben einen Hauch von Freundschaft verspürte.

* * *

_Heute sehe ich die Beziehung von Sirius zu seiner Familie ganz anders. Sirius hat sie nicht gehasst, denn alle Kinder lieben ihre Familie, egal wie schlimm es ist. Seine Ablehnung gegen seine Eltern hat sich erst allmählich entwickelt. Irgendwie habe ich auch das Gefühl das Sirius als er klein war auch mal der kleine Black Prinz war. Was solls. Allein die Stimmung in diesem One Shot finde ich so schön das ich sie euch nicht vorenthalten wollte. r&r please._


End file.
